catartistgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Spoiled Plans
"I promise this is the right thing to do. Sure, I broke the truce at the gathering. Yes, I caused a big battle. But that is nothing compared to what would have continued to happen if we left it as it is. We will unite the Clans and there will be no more battles- no more deaths. We will forever live in truce." -Icestar explaining to Fluffyfur what will happen after they attack MoonClan Spoiled Plans is the fourth MidnightClan 4 book and is the sixty-fourth book of the MidnightClan series. Icestar is shown on the cover. Plot Fluffyfur is flicking her tail with worry as she is helping Icestar lead an attack on MoonClan when she feels someone wrap their tail with hers, and smiles when she sees Icestar standing beside her. He asks her if she is ready and Fluffyfur sighs that she is, but Icestar tells her not to be discouraged as he says uniting the Clans would be great and begins listing reasons why it would be. Fluffyfur looks behind her to see the warriors coming with them, and sees Shinestripe smiling proudly, while Bumblefoot and Birchstrike look as if they didn't agree with Icestar's plan. Icestar then asks if everyone is ready and they begin making their way to MoonClan's territory. When they enter the territory, Icestar begins to split the cats into groups to scare and capture as many MoonClan warriors as they can, and they all go off to their assigned spots. As Fluffyfur is walking with Icestar, she notices her mother watching her sadly, and whispers to Icestar that Sandfur doesn't like how much time she's spending with him, but he replies that she will when she has grand-kits to play with. Fluffyfur comments that she always wanted to have kits, but Icestar says that he thought she always wanted to be leader, but she responds that it's in the past. Icestar then asks her if she had kits, what would she name them, and she begins thinking of some names, but Icestar flinches at the name of his dead sister. Fluffyfur then apologizes and begins to say that she forgot, but Icestar tells her not to dwell on it. They reach the waterfall and enter a cave, and Icestar begins signaling the cats with his tail, and they begin to walk forward, but Fluffyfur starts getting suspicious as they reach the back wall of the cave, as they did not see any MoonClan warriors yet, and she feels her whiskers skim the wall in front of her. Everyone else then reaches the wall and Icestar tells everyone to look for a hidden entrance in the cave, but there is nothing to be found. Icestar tilts his head and sniffs the ground and says "Mousedung!", and Fluffyfur asks him what's wrong, and he hisses "Bramblefrost" as he realizes that Bramblefrost had taken MoonClan with him into hiding. Icestar then gathers his warriors and announces that they're leaving, but before Fluffyfur exits the cave she whispers to Pinestripe that if he is listening, to tell Bramblefrost that he earned himself a death sentence for what he's done. Characters Major * Fluffyfur * Icestar Minor * Shinestripe * Bumblefoot * Birchstrike * Silvercloud * Eaglesoar * Heronflame * Squirreldapple * Flamewhisker * Sandfur Mentioned * Bramblefrost * Pinestripe * Poppykit Category:Books Category:MidnightClan 4 Books Category:Spoiled Plans